Four Forty Five
by TTIGERR
Summary: Hey all! So this would be the first installment to a little series I was planning on creating. Will surely be filled with adult-like content in later chapters! Just trying to start off a little softer, get an idea of what its going to be about! Hope you enjoy!


She rubbed her tired heavy eyes as she closed her laptop. 4:45, she stared at the clock and dreaded the few hours of sleep she was about to receive. Every teenager enjoyed the nightlife. The parties, the quickies before you all got caught by you parents, sneaking out and back in before sunrise. But no matter how tired she was, how heavily her eyes attempted to pull her into sub consciousness, she could not put her mind at ease.

On September 26th she lost her virginity. She hooked up sloppily with a boy whom clearly had no experience, with each thrust of his hips she moaned with pleasure and screamed with pain. Each kiss he landed was hard and emotionless. Yet her body ached for more. She tingled with desire, a depth of such so deep she'd only felt sensation in where he'd touched, squeezed, and sucked. After their climax in unison, she lay breathing heavily and struggled to keep her vision aligned. After climax, the boy threw her onto her back. And suddenly she'd felt more then two hands upon her body. Fear replaced desire, her vision steadied, and resistance replaced the electric sparks she'd felt only moments prior. 3 other males, surrounded her naked body, each boy committed to an arm or leg, restraining them to the bed frame.

At 6:45 she rolled out of her bed and slumped towards the bathroom. After a cool shower and preparations for her day, she drove herself to school. Lack of sleep riddled her face. But the makeup she wore livened up her green eyes, a beautiful contrast to her jet-black dyed hair. Her outfit was conservatory. Simple black leggings, a gray zip up sweatshirt, and a pair white vans. Her hair lay over one shoulder, held together in a loose ponytail that perfectly framed her exotic like features. It was early December, and her high school was filled with young lovers, cutesy glances, scandalous outfits, even in early winter.

"Ey, Sammy!" a voice beckoned for her by the schools library.

She smiled in response at her childhood friend, Ty.

"Excited? Big test today!" He said enthusiastically as he tossed his football up in the air, approaching her.

"Oh yeah, can't wait." She said between smiles and laughs as ty failed to catch the ball upon its decent.

Together they walked towards the English building. Ty keeping the conversation alive with his football practice stories and butter fingers.

Sammy turned heads. Though it was the attention she wanted least, people couldn't help to look, but stare. Her fit figure was hidden beneath her baggy sweater, but her face invited all. Her piercing green eyes seemed to glow and slightly change blue and gray. Ty took notice quickly of her looks as the years went on, as she aged he noted the lack of social experience she had. He noted how she mostly observed, how she kept her opinions to herself until she was asked to state such. He worried for Sammy, she didn't have many friends, but everyone seemed to be interested in her, everyone knew Sammy, but not on a social status.

After role Mr. Kleckner requested that all students begin completing the class busy work, which basically meant it was a free period. 20 minuets into the 50-minuet class period, Sammy was completely delved into a favorite reread of hers. Mr. Kleckner cleared his throat, thus putting a halt to all paper airplane throwing and loud laughter that rattled in Sammy's ears.

"We have a transfer student joining us from BHS.." At that que the door loudly opened, drawing Sammy's attention forward.

Her breath halted.

Her face burned.

Her body electrified.

The boy cleared his throat but said nothing.

"Class, this is Lucas."

Sammy stared wide-eyed at the boy. His black, shaggy hair stopped just before his perfectly shaped eye brows. His blue eyes scanned the room slowly. His build was incredible. Even beneath a pull over sweater, Sammy could see his muscular arms and over all fit facade.

His eyes stopped immediately at Sammy's gaze. He slowly smiled then, his lips moving into a slight curve.

"Hey everyone, I'm Lucas." he stated, his voice almost making every female in the room melt to their core. Gaze never leaving Sammy's, he walked past her table to the empty desk in the back corner.

At the tone of his voice, she felt a similar feeling take over her insides. Not only fear did she recognize, but her chest and abdomen tingled and sparked. For that boy, she knew, was one of the boys from the late hours of September 26th.


End file.
